


Two Four Letter Words

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: I got “I’m in love…shit” for Yondu requested. Yondu and you have been together for a while now, afraid to let each other know how you feel for fear of rejection. Let’s read and find out what happens next! ;)Warnings: Language, sexual suggestions.





	Two Four Letter Words

You had been on Yondu’s ship for a while now, having joined the Ravagers some months ago. It had not taken long for you to find yourself drawn to the Captain. He was a man with rugged good looks, a strong firm build, and a voice that made you weak at the knees. Only took another week of dropping hints at him for Yondu to invite you back to his room one evening.

Yondu had happily picked up on your flirty hints, never one to turn down an evening with a beautiful creature. As time went on, Yondu and you spent more time outside of just having sex. He would find an excuse to eat with you, and schedule the crew’s shift so that you were always working directly with him. He couldn’t deny he enjoyed your company, and you were starting to realize you enjoyed his too. However, neither of you were willing to take anything further for fear of messing up what you had.

Tonight, however, you two were sending the evening with the crew. It had been a while since you had gone out without Yondu with you, and even though you enjoyed every moment spent with him, you were kind of excited to be with your friends.

You were in your room putting the last of your gear away before heading out when Yondu approached you from behind and put his arms around you.

“Hey, big boy.” You teased, leaning back into his solid form and letting his hands roam around your body.

“Hey, girlie. Ya goin’ out, right?” Yondu asked, leaning down to kiss your neck softly.

“Yeah. Been awhile since I’ve hung out with the crew. You should come too.” You said.

“I am. Need to be seen with them out. Good for moral.” Yondu said, looking at you thoughtfully. He took a deep breath before asking “Do ya plan to uh, be out all night?”

“Maybe,” you said, understanding what he was hinting at. “Depends on if you’re going to spend all your energy with those sexbots or not.” You scowled a bit. You knew they were robots, but you hated the idea of your captain touching anyone, or anything, in that way at all.

Yondu turned you around so you were facing him, and reached out to cup your face in his large hand. “Ain’t gonna be doin’ none of that this evening, doll.” Yondu started to run his other hand up your side, making you lean into his touch more. “Be stupid of me when I know what I got waitin’ for me at home.”

“Oh, and you think I’ll just be here, waiting for you, whenever you need me.” You teased, running your hands up and down his chest.

“I hope ya will,” Yondu said, quietly. You were surprised by his words. Usually you and Yondu kept your words flirty or business-like, never risking the exchange of feelings in case it scared one of you off. When you didn’t respond immediately, you realized Yondu thought he had just scared you off.

“Me too,” you said, kissing Yondu on the cheek before leaving your room to head out. Yondu was left there, his mind reeling with everything he just realized he felt for you.

You were trying to push the thoughts you were having about Yondu out of your mind. You did not want to be falling for your Captain, or a man who risked his life constantly. You had lost loved ones before, and were afraid to let yourself get hurt again. You headed out with the crew, grouping up with a few of those you were closest to, and headed over to get something to eat and a few beers.

You were sitting there, shooting the shit with Kraglin, Halfnut, and Horuz, becoming a little more than buzzed, when you felt compelled the tell your friends “It’s nice to just hang out with you guys.”

“It’d happen more often if ya weren’t always in Captain’s room.” Halfnut joked, pushing you slightly. All of the men knew what you and Yondu did together and most of them didn’t really care. The Ravagers were a group who took enjoyment where they could, and wouldn’t slight another person for doing the same.

“Guess I just find your sad, lonely, single asses too depressing to be around too often.” You joked back, earning a “Hey! I get enough!” From Horuz, and an eye roll from Kraglin.

It was then you noticed the form of the largest member of Yondu’s crew had wandered over to your table. He had clearly been eavesdropping on your conversation.

“You should come spend time with a real man sometime.” Taserface said, attempting to smile at you but instead conversing his face into something terrible you couldn’t look at too long.

“No.” You said simply, turning back to continue your conversation. “I’m good.”

Taserface tried to grab your hand and pull you into him, but you pulled your hand back and just said louder “No.”

Yet again, the large man reached out to touch you and you looked at him murderously.

You saw at all three of the men at your table shift uneasily out of the corner of your eye as you sat back down.

“Knew it.” Taserface mumbled, loud enough for others to hear.”Slut only gets on her knees for a Captain.”

You looked at the man, smiled, chugged the rest of your bottle, and instead of setting it down, broke it over Taserface’s head, causing the man to reel backwards with blood pouring from his head.

“I’d think the word ‘no’, seeing how it’s two letters would be easy for you to understand!” You screamed, jumping up from your seat and walking towards the large, grotesque man. “But apparently! I was wrong!” You took your gun out of its holster behind your back and pointed it straight at Taserface’s head. The entire crew froze.

“Uhmm…Y/N.” Kraglin said quietly, trying not to upset you further. “Maybe not the best idea?”

You stood there panting, holding the gun to Taserface and looked over at Kraglin. You slowly lowered your weapon and went to walk back to the ship.

Yondu watched the entire ordeal from a few yards away. He let go of his duster which he had moved aside to ready his Yakka arrow incase Taserface tried to do anything to you you couldn’t handle. However, when he saw you crack a bottle over the man’s head, Yondu couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He knew he enjoyed your company for a reason. He loved that you were able to take care of yourself completely, but at the same time made him feel so wanted. When you passed him, he looked you up and down and shook his head. He took a deep breath and started to follow you back to his ship. He wanted to tell you something.

“Cap, you alright?” Kraglin asked as Yondu brushed past him. Yondu paused for a moment, taking his eyes off of you to look over at Kraglin. Kraglin couldn’t help but look at the captain oddly; the expression on Yondu’s face was nothing Kraglin had ever seen before.

“I’m in love…” Yondu said to Kraglin. Looking down at the ground before shaking his head and following you back to the ship. “Shit.”


End file.
